Without You
by hanmajoerin
Summary: Inuyasha: You said you'd always be by my side; you made a promise, but you slipped away from my hands. Kagome: You said you'd alway protect me. But where are you when my tears fall and my feet stumble? Last chapter spoiler thing kinda...edited.
1. How can I?

How can I

**How can I?**

An Inuyasha fanfiction

By: hanmajoerin

Disclaimer: I was having a very deep discussion with my conscience…he told me that if I took Inuyasha as my own…I'll go to jail for comic plagiarism, but seriously you should all know that Inuyasha a feudal fairy tale is written and drawn by the fantabulous Rumiko Takahashi. The English books are owned and published by Viz media and the series was published weekly in the Japanese Boy Manga Magazine Shonen Sunday blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

AN: HI YA!! Okay this is based on one of the three years Inuyasha and Kagome were separated! I realize I already wrote this I just went back and edited it because well, I turned out to be a terrible typer and I wanted to change some details and stuff. Of course my beloved gaaraluver63 forgot to fix my typing errors (Because she is lazy) so…I'll just fix them myself). Onward with ye oh story of mine!

She took his breath away from her dazzling gray blue eyes to her never ending smiles. He could always find comfort in her tears, the salty smell he memorized. He could fall limp at just her scent, its gentleness easing its way from his head to toes. She was his reason for living, even his strength. No matter where she would go he would follow.

Looking up to stars he'd think of her, how they weren't too fond of each other when they first met two years ago and how over the time they were given grew to love each other. Things were very different now because they were torn apart by the brutal, ugly, unmerciful force called time.

When he'd look at the ground he'd think of how lonely he'd become, just how important she was, and how funny their petty little fights were. The way her ebony hair would sway side to side flaunting her anger, the way she stomped her feet- showing off frustration-, and her hands fisted together could mean many, many things. To him she was a mystery probably the biggest he'd ever come across.

He'd look at that tree and would receive two memories; an end and a new beginning. He'd remember how stupid she looked sitting on the ground and how he accused her of being his former love who had betray him. She was feisty and loud unlike any woman from his time. When the word 'sit' came to mind all he could think of was his body slamming into the ground! 'That damn necklace'. Finally, when he would stare at the moon her face would hit him. She was beautiful; with her flowing black hair and storm like eyes, she was his everything and would un-doubtfully haunt him for the rest of time.

"How can _I_, live, breathe, walk, talk and sleep without _you_?" were his spoken words to the stars painting the dark void that was a sky, hoping those words would reach the girl that was now but a memory in the wind.

**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**

Her fingers lingered on the thick glass of the window where he entered her room so many times before. Tears fell down her face as she stared out to the open skies. She could barely remember the way his rough palm felt in her own, she was beginning to forget how his voice would sound as he shouted her name in many past battles. Salty droplets continued to run down her once again tear streaked face.

Everything was back to normal; she would spend her days in school and afternoons with friends then study all night for upcoming tests. Yet all she seemed to think about was him.

As her eyes fell upon the now neglected bow in the corner, she recalled the time they had let each other know just how they felt (Even if it wasn't an I love you); they were three seconds away from their first kiss which in the end they never got. Her eyes then fell upon the tree where they met so long ago, that spot was also where she realized just how much she loved him and decided even if he never returned her feelings she would stay by his side.

The clatter of beads reminded her of the rosary that bound them together through one single word. And in the end she knew it was him who saved her from the darkness of the shikon no tama and possibly her own heart. She heard his voice and gained hope, she saw him and they embraced. In that moment she re-realized that he would always catch her where-ever she fell, and even if he missed he would always pick her back up.

Walking over to her bed she stared at it remembering the way he slept on it. With his treasured sword held close, hands hidden within those long billowing red sleeves of his fire-rat, strands of his long silver hair falling over his chest and shoulders, and rolled into a tight cozy ball.

Looking up to the ceiling she stated in silent question and loud sobs "Why are we apart? How can _I_ go on without _you_ at my side? I want to be with you so much." closing her eyes and giving up on the night she'd surely dream of them being together once again. The only _true_ wish she had left.

AN: my editing songs were as followed…I've got friends in low places by Garth Brooks, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen and Who Know by Natasha Bedingfield. I changed some stuff from the original copy but I like this better. Whatever grammar problem I have I'm blaming it on the Canadians. Why? Well I don't know.

Gaaraluver63: Guess what? I edited! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R


	2. Reunited in love

**Reunited**

Disclaimer: Go read the first chapter for proof of my failure in owning Inuyasha.

AN: Okay so after a whole lot of thinking, spacing off, losing a lot in a game (stupid card games), going to a beach, getting two headaches while in the car, seeing a drunk person stick her head out a sun roof, getting stuck in traffic AND falling asleep…I finally completed this 2 shot no more no less! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Please note that I do have an editor so it probably wasn't that good in the grammar section and sometimes description till GL63 edited so THANKS (gaaraluver63, I still hate your day camp)

As time had passed all he wanted to do was erase her from his lonely mind. Still, no matter how many times he tried, he never could forget her flawless face and her kind heart. Though he was able to be around his friends, help them and spend time with them, he could never turn the corners of his mouth. He hoped that they couldn't read his honest eyes; which held pain, sadness, and the burden of loneliness. Once every three days he would visit the well where she emerged…only to find himself hitting the dirt surface while looking up at his own blue sky.

He was certain that she had moved on, forgot about him, and all the 'skool' stuff had kept her mind busy. What he didn't know was that she was also thinking of him, thinking about him every time she drew a breath. He haunted her mind just as much as she did his.

He was always left to marvel why everything good that ever came into his life managed to slip between his tightly clenched fingers like tiny grains of sand…she was one of them. Still no matter how he looked at it or how many times he cursed himself for letting her go, he was glad that she was safe; surrounded with people who loved her and in her own time.

Walking down the path he had taken so many times; he found himself again face to face with old wood that belonged to an old well that was a place of meetings and goodbyes. He found himself resting his knees on the ground staring at the bottom of the dry well. A forlorn look etched across his face. He let no tears fall, yet the amber pools he possessed were glassed with unshed ones.

His heart felt heavy, he remembered the way her words and actions helped make each burden a little lighter. Walking away, he gradually entered the village that he could reside in. The half-demon was instantly surrounded by two eager three year old twin girls. Taking a place on a decent rock he sat down letting the twins continue to tug and pull at his ears. As much as he loathed the constant tease it reminded him of how someone else very close to him used to play real sneaky just to fit in a feel of them.

Sighing seriously he asked the parents to control their children's diminutive assault. Unexpectedly His heart skipped a few beats; suspiciously he sniffed the air 'It can't be. Can it?' placing the girls down with no words on where he was going he stood off and began his run to a place with one thought on his mind 'It _is_ her!'

**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**_hanmajoerin_**-_-**

She stood there diploma in hand and head towards the sky. She was thinking not about college options or fame but of him instead. 'It's been three years now...' she reflected. Turning her head she found her anxiously excited friends running towards her with diplomas in their hands too. They congratulated her on graduating high school while each informing her on what they wanted to do.

In what seemed like no time at all the morning faded into late afternoon, the sun beat down upon the little shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo. While her family was busy preparing different things she walked over to the ancient well house. Slowly creaking open the door she peered inside to see her time traveling portal was still there and fine. Walking down wood steps she placed her hands on a lip of the well. Just like usual, the future priestess was greeted by the cold ground below. Thoughts flowed through her mind-what happened, why the well wouldn't allow her through and how much she missed him and wanted to stand by his side-.

Taking a second look at the dirt she was shocked to find-- As if on a cue her mother slid the door open and joined her daughter her motherly arms wrapped carefully around the daughter's shoulder simply staring at the shocking site. Looking towards her mother who held a pained expression the now 18 year old young woman whispered

"Mama I'm going to return to his side."

With a nod the older of the two bid the younger goodbye. It felt like a small eternity but finally the daughter turned her body towards the well re-placing tender hands on the rough wood and took the final plunge.

The stream of time was flowing and twisting around her body. But, all too soon, the feel of damp dirt returned to her and she tilted her head up slowly. No longer was she gawking at a roof but staring up in awe at the very clean blue sky 500 years in the past. Much to her surprise she was greeted by a calloused hand, not belonging to her. Taking notice of the sharp claws of each finger and red fabric hanging around the owner's wrist loosely, the girl felt comfort spread through her body like a wild fire.

Grabbing the hand, she was easily pulled into the skies of his time and onto the soft grass. No words were said but they were not needed. Salty liquid began to form in the corners of her gentle eyes; apologizing for her uncalled for disappearance. She heard him say her name in a kind loving manner then call her an idiot. She felt strong arms pull her into his embrace. In return she happily fisted her hands onto his horai. It felt good to be home.

_Finis_

AN: Yay! I'm all done, now to start typing the one chapter in _Not so Sober_ (Which you all should check out) that I will write! Alright I learned that some people in Canada read my story and all I have to say is "I hold nothing against you and I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway shape or form. It was an inside joke." There I said it! No more guilt. (Yes I get guilty that easily)

GL63- I finally finished editing. Peace peeps!


End file.
